ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The All School are the Same
Episode in Spanish Todas las Escuelas son Iguales. In the Last Episode In the previous episode of Ben 10: Alien World: Albedo Ben and had their first day of training, Albedo won the first round but a mysterious IRA exploded from inside to Ben and fought against Albedo unconscious. Ben later realized that something had gone wrong with him, while Vilgax was proud of him, saying the Ultimatrix, Ben, Vilgax and albedo one day conquer the universe and also said that Ben was the best son (referred to as the best candidate) Sypnosis It had been several days since Ben gave him the beating of albedo, but not mean they have not only returned to training following that in practice, it was more normal: there was so much blood, Ben unleashed its fury, Albedo was less aggressive Ben (as indeed he was afraid of Ben and proved this better not to fight hard with him, that he had thought the pity) ... Psyphon spoke to his master Vilgax on that and the kids were not as tough fight: Psyphon: Lord Vilgax not happened to them, but at the time when the robots come to clean the training room say there is less blood on the floor, my lord. Vilgax: They are being accepted better and albedo may believe that I have not noticed, but the most respected and Ben, he knows very well that if he ever gets mad strongly Ben, he knows that would end in a cemetery . Psyphon: I understand, master, but one thing I do not understand, you want to be aggressive and not to be "tame". Vilgax: There is a virtue that I have is that Psyphon am patient, I know these guys inside there is a fury in the given time will come. Psyphon: Ahh, you are very wise master. One day Ben and Albedo were in his cell was too early in the morning and they were sleeping. Psyphon entered the cell room and woke up with a bucket of cold water. Albedo is furious Psyphon lunged at: Albedo: '''THESE CRAZY!, HOW DARE YOU?, SEE YA. Albedo said while launching himself Psyphon. Albedo was about a second of beating up Psyphon if it were not Psyphon pressed a white button (for a change, is that the buttons are always red xD) he had in his suit and some electrical pulses began to run through the muscles of Albedo making the fall a few inches from Psyphon, screaming in pain. Psyphon went walking to Ben and said: '''Psyphon: '''Listen Vilgax has decided that you two should learn in school, he wants the best quality in its future allies. '''Ben: Oh no! Please academy plumber that is terrible, there is a judge called Hulka is terrible. Psyphon: Who said the Academy of Plumbing, you two go to a school on the planet and the best to be specific. Ben: ¬ ¬! Albedo was recovering and slowly began to lift to get into the conversation: Albedo: .. no .. I am not a child .. .. to .. go .. another time .. school. said Albedo recoverinf of electric pulse. Psyphon: '''hehehe! who said that, I only see a 16 year old brat, that's what I see. '''Albedo: Do not worry, someday you will see who is "Manuel Albedo García Fernandez Galvan". Psyphon: '''Shut up! bully. Psyphon with white button again and again gave electrical pulses Albedo, Albedo Psyphon fell again then said: Psyphon: The I bathed and changed in 20 minutes, bring your breakfast. Then he left and Ben stare at Psyphon as he went, then once Psyphon out the door and close it, Ben was approached by the poor Albedo lying on the floor unable to move and said: '''Ben: Manuel Albedo García Fernandez Galvan, and your name? -Said Ben with a shade of mockery. Albedo: Talk less and bathe more. Ben then went to bathe in a small key that was on one side of the cell, although it looks disgusting, it was so dirty that side of the cell that the boy never had bathed there. Ben thought for a long time as I was to swim as well as dirt in this corner of the cell was not even a curtain or something to cover her on that side. Then Albedo and best electrical pulses, was the one who took the initiative: He went to the key, then threatened Ben to be there saying, Albedo: Listen boy, give me a bath, I will turn and do not want to see you looking at me when I'm bathing because otherwise .... Ben: '''I will know who is Manuel Albedo Garcia Fernandez Galvan, if .. if .. blah..blah -Said Ben interrupting Albedo. Albedo Ben just looked at him while he was behind him, then Ben turned around and Albedo bathed. While Albedo was changed, Ben went to take a bath. It took about five minutes Psyphon entered the room, then entered the cell and took breakfast. '''Psyphon: Your breakfast, master Vilgax wanted lots of protein for you and I prepared this eat all. Then Ben and Albedo approached the plate with some rare and Albedo of course remember that in the way that Galvan was one of his favorite dishes and picked up a lot, and Ben watched as Albedo suddenly changes color ( turned purple), after that went to one side to vomit. Albedo with some reluctance as he began to think that the food was tasty for now is a tremendous mess. The boys split the plate and pretended to have eaten. That's when Psyphon returned and took the kids to their new school. Later they came to school, the school was large and had many children, but were not large but small. That was because Vilgax enrolled him in second grade and that IQ was human for that type in the Chimera Sui Generis. Psyphon went and left the children. Albedo as a kid was tough as ever to look for problems, on the other side was shy and sat under a tree, (I ring the bell), it was time to go to class. Ben sat back and albedo sat with her new two friends rhomboid and Octagon (Vreedles Brothers), who were like an alien version of JT and Cash. And when the first matter had begun, but the teacher was not, and the students were as rebels in the classroom, there was a war of papers, asking for money and making rude Chinese trousers, lots of noise and stuff. Ben sat with his head down and listen: ???: '''Hi, I know you saved me once with the master Vilgax. Ben looked up and opened his eyes and saw a cute girl, that girl was the one he had saved with Vilgax in the episode "ghost town". '''Chimera Girl: Hi, because you look so long, I love school, it is very funny. Ben: Well yes, I think it's very boring. Girl chimera: Still, do not worry here do not have to be afraid of anyone, except for a rhomboid and Octagon, they are pretty bad, they stole the money to my brother and last but not least also made Pyronite pants. Ben: Rhomboid and Cctagon?, the Vreedles brothers?. Girl chimera: If the same, I know you questions that make them so low in this course, what happens is they are very stupid, hehehehe (she said with a tender ricita). The disorder was interrupted by the entrance, was the teacher, when he opened the door they all sat down and remained silent running. The not talking shut the door and sat in his seat. All the children stood, Ben last stop, not even stopping albedo. The teacher then turned to walk albedo and all the boys gave way under the road next to them. The teacher came to where albedo and stared. Albedo is cross my arms and said: Albedo: '''If you wait for me to get out of my seat, it is suggested that you wait it granted. The teacher gave a smirk and some children decided not to look. '''Professor: '''So you think you're tough eh, you know who I am? '''Albedo: it is clear and should not even be here Van Kleiss. Children in the classroom: =O! Van Kleiss: hehehe!, Your tutor Vilgax, told me about you, Albedo. Children in the classroom: ''' =O! '''Van Kleiss: Also you, Ben Tennyson. children in the classroom: '''=O! All children gave way to Ben was in sight among the crowd. '''Van Kleiss: Stop doing so! Children in the classroom: =X! Van Kleiss returned to Albedo laughed and grabbed his arm robotic arm Albedo hurting him a lot, and said in his blood while injecting a nanaites: Van Kleiss: '''Since you're going to stop. '''Albedo: .. yeahhhh ... I will. Then let go and Van Kleiss Albedo stood, rubbing his arm. Van Kleiss started his class and then all sat down and Van Kleiss began with his specialty, with mathematics. Ben only stare at the poor Albedo and thought, all schools are equal, there is a student rebel, rude boys, other school that show you when you're new and very strict teacher and finally drivers. Aliens None yet. Characters Principals *Ben *Albedo Secundarys *Vilgax *Psyphon *Chimera Girl *Chimera Boy (mentioned) *Rhomboid y Octagon (mentioned) *Van Kleiss Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World